youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound of A Mockingjay
Wait, you're probably reading this and be like: What? Another story?! Truth is, I'm going to delete A LOT of blogs and pages of my stories. So, I decided that since a lot of you guys like my HG fan fictions, I'll write you one! Yay! :D May the odds be ever in your favor! Author's note: Revamped version of Rue Fan Fiction ;) So yes it's Rue C: '' Chapter 1: Songs of A Crying Child Whimpers echo across the house, while mockingjays eerily copy. "Why? Why do they have this?" Lilliam sobs, her cheeks bright pink. "Because-" I stop mid-sentence. ''Should I tell her? Or would that make her cry more? "Be..because why?" She asks, sniffling. "Because they have to protect us." I tell her, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nothing's wrong with that, right? Lilliam has no need for worrying for me. "O...ok..okay." Lilliam stutters. "Now go get dressed." She nods her head slightly. I smile, ever so slightly, trying to hide the tears myself. "It'll be fine Lil." "I guess so.." I watch her pale blonde hair drift away, trying to think of something happy. Be happy. For me. For Lill. I get the tub ready, filling it with water that is scorching hot from the stove. Big day. I have to look great for my first reaping right? I mean it would be a disgrace not to. But I would trade it for anything to spare Lill's fragile body from crumpling. I lay out the new dress my mother bought with all the money she had. I told her she could sew up my old dress, but she insisted on buying this one. "I know it will be perfect." She told me. Anything but. Once I finish cleaning myself, I clothe myself in the most expensive fabric that's ever touched my skin. The pale blue fabric, three buttons falling down to the waist line, and the flowy skirt makes me feel awful. Primping for death. Isn't that exciting. I fix my short, extremely curly hair as best as I can, and slip a white bow in my hair. "You look beautiful Rue." I turn on my heal and face my mother. "As beautiful as I can get." She rolls her eyes. "We should eat now if you want to get there on time." I nod. I fend for mother and Lillian. I take food. It's not stealing really. I got whipped one time, but I know better now. I give food to neighbors, starving kids in the streets. And leave enough food to spare. Mother barely gets enough money to give us clothes and a roof above our heads. I stay in fields working-scratch that-stealing for ourselves. I feel bad still when I take the food. This is someone's money. Isn't this bad? But, how else can I ever live? Chapter 2 Song Of The Death Peering over Mother, I see the long line of kids waiting to get their blood drawn. One, my age, whimpers after she says Good Luck! I stand there, like a zoo animal, looked at and identified. "Next!" I extend my hand out. She takes the machine and makes a speck of blood come out of my finger. She presses my finger on the paper and scans to see if I'm me. (Last time I checked I was) And calls for the next person. I stand in the back, my designated area, and stand. When my legs feel wobbly, the escort comes up on stage. The microphone shines bright, newly polished and everything. "Welcome!" She smiles. She is not as crazy as the other escorts, she seems bubbly and friendly when she speaks. "Here's a video, from my home, and we wish you the best of luck!" The video plays about war and how we deserved to be punished, and how terrible we were. When the video is over, the mayor stands up and reads the Treaty Of Treason. "May the odds be ever in your favor." He announces when he finishes. "First, I will pick a girl." I hold my breath. Tighter and tighter. "Rue Marra." I don't let the breath out. I walk up the stage, with the mockingjays in the background singing. "Congrats," She says, but her lips curved into a frown, you can tell she isn't happy. "Now the boys." She draws the name. "Thresh Quim." A six foot tall kid walks up, and I gawk. "Shake hands you two." I shake it flimsily. "May the odds be ever in your favor." The lights dim and the cameras turn off. The escort ushers me into the Mayor's building. The place where I came only once to tell the Mayor my "disgraces." "Welcome to death." Thresh says. "As to you." Chapter 3 Song Of The Tear Shed I sit in the room, filled with everything screaming everything but my district. My hands smooth over the sofa I sit on, and some how, this calms me down. "You have 5 minutes." The door opens, and Lilliam and Mother reveal themselves. Mother, her mouth about to something, and then she starts to sob. "It's okay, Mother." I tell her. Lilliam whimpers, and I hug her. "It's okay." I tell her. "I..I..I brought you this." Her hand open to show the woven grass necklace she made me last year. "Thank you." I tell her. I kiss her on top of her pale hair, then face mother. "I don't want you to say goodbye." "But.." "Don't." "Why?" "Say I'll see you soon." "Okay." "Say it." "I'll see you soon." "Thanks. I'll see you soon." I embrace her, tears silently falling down my face. "I love you." I whisper. "Me too. Me too." "Don't watch me either." "I'll try not to." Lilliam says. "There you go Lil." I smooth her hair, and pull it behind her hair behind her ears. "See you soon Rue." She smiles weakly. "Time." The peacekeeper says. Lilliam lets him pull her away, like a limp body. Mother just walks out. She can't bear to see me. Chapter 4 Song Of Shouts I sit next to Thresh in the carriage that takes us to our train, and deaths. He shoots the breeze with Chaff, and the escort talks to me. "You'll love the Capitol. Lights, shining lights that illuminate the night and day. It's gorgeous!" "How about my guarantee of death?" I ask her. "No need to be rude." "I'm not! You're the one that's acting terrible!" Chaff looks at the escort and smiles. "She's right about you talking about that." The escort turns to face Chaff. "How about you shut up! Would that be okay!?" "Break it up." Thresh tells them, in a quiet, but firm voice. The rest of the ride is silent. When I step out of the carriage, crowds of people surround me with cameras. (FINISH LATER)